


The story of the sea

by captilima



Series: The Story of Us [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, but look it's a pirate au because everyone loves pirate aus, ilima is trans, this is super slowburn gladima, welcome to rarepair hell 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: When Ilima is offered the chance of a new life - will he take it? (a gladima pirate au because why tf not)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT ILIMA IS FORCED TO PRESENT AS A FEMALE FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. I do use male pronouns for him, though, because that is how he sees himself.

Hau’oli City was beautiful, it was the sort of town that reeked of money; Ilima knew this as he stood on his balcony overlooking the carriages passing one another, men and women walking along the street her arm tucked firmly around his. He had been raised here, certainly he knew what the city was going to be like, and it meant he knew exactly how boring it could be. Resting his chin in his hand he let out a soft sigh, tilting his head back and forth as he considered the world that was on the outskirts of the town. Dangerous and large creatures lived in the tall grass out there, but they fascinated the young man and he found himself dreaming more and more about the wilds that he was not allowed to travel into.

“Ilia!”

A cringe as he turned, fixing the skirts of his dress taking a deep breath. This was another day where he would have to pretend to be happy in the dress, he’d have to pretend to be their perfectly well mannered daughter. These were things he did not necessarily want to do, but as he left his room he forced himself to smile and remind himself that this was how he would make them happy. “Yes, mother?” voice light as a breeze he folded his hands in front of him, pausing at the sight of a young man in military uniform. “What a surprise.”

“Ilia, manners,” his mother’s tone was firm, and he wondered if the apathy had slipped into his tone. There was a good intention behind his mother hoping to set him up with a sailor, but they all were the same. Write to me my dearest Ilia they’d tell her as they were getting ready to board their ship. He would always promise to (his parents kept pelippers for this reason specifically) but then would conveniently forget or claim that his pokemon had gotten lost at sea perhaps, when they saw each other next. Well, if...they saw each other next. “This is Captain Kiawe.”

It took everything he had not to gag right there; he had heard about this captain, knew that he was the son of a prominent farmer on a smaller island not too far from here. He had gone on to join the navy (leaving his family behind) and was rather desirable by every woman on this island. Why he had come to see Ilima perplexed him, “Yes, Mother, I am very aware of who Captain Kiawe is.” The words were no more than a mumble, and Ilima knew he would likely be chastised for that as well. “It certainly is an honor for him to visit us,” he lies, holding out his hand and watching as the man took it, leaning in to kiss it. Ilima found himself attempting to figure out how he managed to get his hair to fade from red to black seamlessly with no gradient. “What brings you here?”

“You,” his voice was deep, and admittedly Ilima had not expected it to rumble against his hand and up his arm. Before he could stop it his cheeks flushed red be it from the rumble or the fact that it was because of him that he was here. “I was hoping that perhaps, if your schedule was open, I could take you to lunch?”

“Her schedule is open today, Captain.” There was an eye roll about to surface until his mother touched the small of his back. Yes, Ilima understood that he was of perfect marrying age, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be paraded around to multiple suitors least of all this Captain. “Take her for a walk, truly it is a beautiful day here, take your time together.”

It didn’t take much for Ilima to pick up the not so subtle hints of don’t fuck it up in his mother’s tone and the way she pressed into his back Ilima knew that it was what she meant. “Yes, I would love to go to lunch with you,” the words were far too forced but it didn’t seem as if anyone but Ilima noticed that factor. Keeping his hand Kiawe took the lead, before bending his arm, nearly forcing Ilima into tucking his arm around the other’s.

“Tell me about yourself, Ilia.”

Ilima. The name didn’t cross his lips, but it was tempting. “What would you like to know?”

“You seem upset, is something bothering you?”

This town. Your face. It was not that he hated Kiawe, he hardly knew him and as such had no reason to even dislike him. Yet the entire situation was far too force and he felt far too obligated to play nice that it apparently was obvious to everyone except his mother, “if you would like the truth - I’m simply nervous.” Putting on his brightest smile he assured the other that there was nothing wrong, nerves were easy enough of an excuse especially given that many would expect a woman to be nervous, despite how disgusting a thought Ilima found that to be. There was no reason to be nervous around someone who gave a girl no reason to be afraid, right? Regardless that was a thought process for another day, and right now he had to think quickly. “I also did have plans for the day, if you’d like to join me for them.”

A bit of initiative seemed to intrigue her current suitor more than scare him off and Ilima swore to himself. This was going to be much more difficult than he had originally thought. “What are these plans of yours for the day? We should discuss them over lunch.” Now he rolled his eyes, which got a laugh from the other. “Are you really that against me taking you to lunch?”

“Never, I just don’t see why we have to do it.” the words came out jumbled, but he gave a shrug as he allowed his gaze to be distracted by a yungoos that ran across their path. “I don’t intend on marrying anyone in this town, or anyone my parents set me up with for that matter. No offense of course.”

As the captain listened he brought them to a stop, which caught Ilima’s attention; not many people would come to a stop and actually process his statement. Usually they would simply laugh him off as a silly girl with delusions of grandeur, “if that’s the case then can I treat you to lunch as friends?” Respectful? Interesting. “We are already out, there’s no reason you can’t enjoy the lunch especially if you don’t plan on marrying within the town; some gossip surely shouldn’t bother you?”

 

Now that was a challenge and they both knew it. “You’re certainly welcome to take me to lunch, I’m sure being seen with someone like me will give you some face given your history.” A wink and Ilima found himself finding that Kiawe was charming in a certain way; there may be no romantic chemistry but Ilima found himself intrigued by what he had to offer as a friend.

Their lunch included two courses and a dessert, beginning with a salad and ending with a slice of chocolate cake. In the middle Ilima had ordered caprese torchic, finding that this restaurant made it perfectly and how he had always loved it. He wasn’t sure what Kiawe had gotten, but he knew it was some sort of beef and he had eaten it rather politely, no mess or anything. Though about halfway through the cake the waiter approached the table, “Captain? I apologize for interrupting your lunch but it would seem there is a scene at the port that requires your attention.”

Instantly Ilima was far more intrigued by that then any conversation they had been having (he could live without talking about the merits of miltank milk compared to gogoat milk). A scene at the pier? Of course that could be anything from a fight to illegal trade, but it was much better than being bored to death here, and so he was about to stand up when Kiawe waved a hand at him. “Please, stay here while I go see what the matter is. And please,” pulling out a wallet he slipped more than enough money for their meals into the waiter’s hand. “Keep the change as your tip.” He was kind hearted and serious, but Ilima knew that no matter the merits he could list for Kiawe that there would be no future for them past friends.

Watching him leave, though, he waited a few moments before standing from the table and showing himself off. Yes, he knew that this was dangerous as he was dressed the way he was, but it was something he was willing to risk to see what was happening at the port. Slipping off his heels and hooking them over one finger Ilima began his way to the port.

\---

Instantly Ilima knew that the drama would have deal with a ship that was not allowed entry, he knew that from a distance as he saw the white and gold flag on the ship; the symbol was beautiful, he knew, and that it belonged to Aether - a small country that had recently become almost hostile after the loss of Prime Minister and son who should have taken over. Now it was ruled over by the former prime minister’s wife, Lusamine, who was searching vehemently for her son, Gladion who had disappeared into the night. These were the politics that Ilima had tried his hardest to stay out of, but his father had been a diplomat until all of this had happened and so he knew first hand how it had fallen to pieces. Now what an Aether ship was doing in Hau’oli’s port Ilima had no clue, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

“I’d be careful, girl.” The words made him jump, wheeling on the speaker, about to correct him, but then he remembered that to everyone he was, currently, a girl. “Isn’t this the kind of place you’d get hurt?” The boy speaking came out of the shadows, his blond hair catching in the sunlight, green eyes hard and cold. If anyone was going to attack him it would be this guy right here. “What?”

“It seems like if anyone’s going to attack me it’s you, and with how you’re lurking in the shadows I have a feeling if I scream there will certainly be enough reasons for them to take you and not me.” Folding his arms across his chest he pressed down, hoping to flatten his chest a little bit, feeling uncomfortable in his appearance in this moment. “I’m just trying to see what’s going on.”

The boy rolled his eyes, though he stepped back so that he was once more hidden. “That’s an aether ship, at least that’s what they want you to believe. It’s really pirates.”

“What!” Squeaking the pink haired boy covered his mouth quickly. “What do you mean it’s pirates? What are they doing here?”

“Looking for a port to plunder? What better place to plunder than somewhere like here?”

He had a point, Hau’oli was a place of riches and so pirates could easily rob it of a small fortune. “During the day? That seems rather daring. How do you know so much? You’re not one of them, are you?”

That got a smirk, “I might be. Does that scare you, girly?”

“I’m not a girl!” the words came out snapped before he could stop himself. “Stop calling me girl and girly, please.” Surprise colored the other’s features, causing Ilima to turn bright red. “I just...my mother makes me wear this. It isn’t a choice I can make.”

The shadowed figure glanced towards the ship once more and then back to Ilima, “listen, it sounds like you need out of this town. If you’re daring enough I suggest getting some clothes that makes you look not like yourself and sneaking aboard the ship. No matter what they try these guys will weasel their way into docking here, they’ll leave in two days so I suggest making the decision quickly if you want to get out of here. Now get out of here, and if anyone asks you were never here and you didn’t see me at all. Got it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a tough choice Ilima makes a decision that changes his entire life.

Acquiring male clothing had come as easily as anything, though it had surprised Ilima as he had thought he would have been questioned. Yet when he had simply said the sizes he would need and the tailor produced them he simply asked if they were for his father, agreeing naturally Ilima wondered if the tailor was new enough to not know that his father was thrice his size. That being said he wasn’t going to complain, but he still wasn’t sure if he was going to leave this town. If he was going to sneak aboard a ship...and not just any ship, a pirate ship.

The words from today repeated in his mind, about how it seemed like he needed to get out of here. How that blond had called him girl, his body tensed at that, curling in on itself as he thought about those statements. Taking deep breaths he allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes as he sucked in some air, focusing on that until he felt himself relax, the stress leaving him slowly but surely. Taking a deep breath he shifted to his side, propping himself on his hand and glancing at the clothes that was sitting on the chair next to his closet; he would have to hide them come morning but for now he could look at them and feel right for a moment. Of course when he had gotten home he had hurried upstairs, stripped his dress, and changed into the garments to feel them on his body.

Ilima had never felt so right in that moment.

Sneaking onto the pirate ship wouldn’t be the difficult part, at least not when it came to being a guy; he had been thinking about the day when he’d be able to present the way he wanted to since he was a child. If anything that was the exciting part of this, being able to be how he had always felt on the inside on the outside. The idea that he could be caught and killed, though, was what scared him, but with the idea of one of the pirates already on his side at least he had a chance to live, right? Suddenly the thought that the mysterious blond was setting him up to fail crossed his mind, he had been hiding in the shadows.

Would he truly do that to him?

It wasn’t like Ilima actually knew who he was and vice versa, there was no benefit for either side...unless he was also a stowaway and wanted to use him as a scapegoat? Feeling his chest tighten as the fear flooded him he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at his nightgown. It was going to be okay. No matter what it was a way out of this life, even if it resulted in his death, right?

As sleep began to crowd his vision he let it take him under, these fears would still be there in the morning but that would be a better time to handle them.

\---

The sound of birds crying outside his window is the first thing Ilima heard, blinking awake before then rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It felt later than usual, yet nothing indicated a time difference. Slipping out of bed Ilima made his way over to the clothes he had set out, pausing as he ran his fingers over the wool that made the sweater he had chosen. It was soft, but that wasn’t what the warm sensation that tingled in his fingertips was, that, he knew, was the feeling of being right. The idea of not wearing dresses, of getting to cut his hair and be free to be how he wanted...that was right. Sighing he took a moment before scooping them up and slipping them into the bottom drawer where nobody would dare to look before going to dress for the day.

“Oh, Ilia, I wondered when you were going to wake up.” His father smiled at him as he came down to the kitchen.

“Where’s mother?” Perplexed she was the one who usually greeted him.

A pause before his father started to laugh, “you always did prefer your mother over me, but she went into town to do some shopping.” They lived in town, all she had to do was step onto the porch to be in town, but Ilima digressed. “She offered that when you woke up that you join her for lunch.”

Of course his mother would expect him to join her, and despite the reluctance to go he gave a nod. “I’ll consider it.” Another chuckle from his father, “shouldn’t you be looking into the pi-...I mean the Aether ship?” He had been the diplomat for that country before, so why wasn’t he at the harbor, looking it over? Glancing at his confused expression Ilima gave a small shrug, looking anywhere else quickly. “It’s just that you spent a long time learning everything about Aether, their politics and whatnot; it just seems odd that despite our pulling away from them - which you never explained why - you would be the one invited to look upon the ship. See if there was anything fishy about it.”

“Ilia, what do you remember about my travels to Aether? You were a child at the time.” He motioned to the chair across from him which Ilima took, cupping his hands around the mug of tea he had made for himself.

“Not much, I was rather young and I never went with you despite wanting to.”

“Yes, yes, but you would have been bored out of your mind. Though there were children you likely would have gotten along with, you’ve always been such a charismatic daughter.” A cringe that ran down his spine but he hoped his father didn’t notice it, and the way he began to carry on he was sure there was no way to tell. “Aether, though...It’s an interesting place, entirely white and gold in color, very quiet and peaceful. The only form of greenery were some gardens that were private and some public. It was very...sterile, though, all of it. When the prime minister died and the son went missing, though, the mother - Lusamine, began to...lose it? For lack of a better term. She’s hired all sorts of people to attempt to track down her missing son, we’ve even attempted to look for Gladion, but to no avail. If he’s still alive he is hidden so well.”

“So why weren’t you the one to look at the ship?”

“Due to being the diplomat, after we severed our ties as a political move there was almost a war between us and Aether. Gladion’s disappearance stopped that, though it’s surprising because from what I remember Lusamine was never really overly attached to her son.”

“Do you know what Gladion looked like?” a knot forming in Ilima’s stomach told him that he already knew what this missing son looked like, but he needed to confirm it for himself.

His father, though, had to take a moment as he thought about it. “Like his father, well, I guess both parents but blond hair and green eyes were something all of them had. They wore all white all the time, they just had a strange vibe about them the entire time now that I think about it.”

Standing up Ilima pushed back his chair and nodded, “thank you. I think I shouldn’t keep mother waiting too long for lunch. This was fun, though, we should discuss this more.”

There was no reason for Gladion to trick Ilima into a trap upon boarding a pirate ship, and now that he knew that it made his decision so much easier. Come tomorrow morning he would be on that pirate ship, but first he had to find this mysterious blond and get to the bottom of why he had invited him onto the ship.

The only problem was that he had to get through lunch with his mother first.

\---

“Ilia, why don’t you ever seem interested in the men I set you up with?” His mother would never let this topic drop, would she? It wasn’t that his mother was bad or that he hated her, it was simply that she wanted grandchildren and Ilima wanted a career. “Now, be honest with me, is it because you aren’t interested in men?” Her tone grew quiet, and she leaned in. His mother wouldn’t be ashamed of him if he were into women, if it was as simple as that, he knew this but it wasn’t that. There had been plenty of men Ilima had fancied over the years, it was simply that he didn’t want to be married and that be the end of his life.

Instantly, though, at the thought of his mother thinking such a thing he felt himself heating up and turning a bright red. “No! No, that’s not it. I just don’t want to get married right now, is all. I understand you think I’m going to grow too old, but I assure you that I will find someone and settle with them in my own time.” His mother’s face looked shocked at his assurance, but there was nothing he could do to calm that. “I know, you think that’s crazy, but I assure you it will happen. The same could be said for grandchildren.”

Suddenly, though, his mother did something he didn’t expect, “would you like me to stop setting you up on dates?” Had she really asked that? Surprised he nodded slowly. “You’ve been fighting me for so long on these dates, Ili, and I realize now that it’s because it won’t make you happy. Instead of risking our relationship being permanently damaged I would rather you be happy and find love in your own time.” This had to be fake, or had to have some attachment to it. “If that’s truly how you feel I won’t force it on you anymore. Now finish up.”

Nodding Ilima looked back down to his food, his stomach knotting from the guilt that tomorrow morning he would not be in town anymore, but excite that his mother wouldn’t want to set him up on dates anymore. “Thank you.” Quickly he set to finishing up his food, sipping his drink as his mother took care of the bill and joining her on the street. “I have something I need to do, I’ll see you at home?”

“Of course. Be safe and don’t stay out too late. It can get dangerous after dark.”

With a nod he turned, knowing he was going to have to find Gladion. But where should he even begin to look? His answer would come in the form of a dark and dank tavern that he would regret venturing into.

\---

From the outside the tavern didn’t look that bad, two windows that were tinted black but the light from within looked warm and inviting when it peeked out into the world. From the outside it looked more like a cozy little tavern that you could rent a room for a night and carry on with your travels in the morning. It wasn’t until Ilima stepped in that he realized how wrong he was.

The first thing he noticed was the stench of alcohol, torchic, and what he could only imagine but not label (piss perhaps?) that hit him, causing him to wrinkle his nose, rub it before then glancing around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The next thing was how crowded it was and the dull roar that accompanied it; men of all sorts crowded from wall to wall around tables and the bar with mugs of whatever in them, foam at the top. There were some women in dresses in yellows and reds that had made their home in the laps of men who were far too happy to eye the swell of breast that were almost coming out of their tops.

“Well lookie here, everyone,” the voice came from a skinny man who Ilima was sure he could over power if he tried anything, “we’ve got one of those fancy upper class girls in our midsts tonight.” Approaching her he moved like an ekans stalking its prey and that he was the oblivious pidgey. Once close enough he caught glimpse of the zangoose at his side and quickly after the knife in his hand. “And to what do we owe the pleasure, sweetheart?”

A shock of nerves moved up Ilima’s spine, but he refused to show his fear. “I’m simply looking for someone, it’s really none of your concern.”

“Oh, and who would that be? What kind of guy is a pretty little thing like you looking for in a place like this?”

“I just told you that it’s none of your business, so why don’t you let me do what I came here to do and you can go back to whatever you were doing. I’m sure there’s a lovely woman who would be happy to give you the time of day.” He knew getting into this situation was going to end poorly, but he couldn’t help it. All he had come here to do was to find Gladion and leave.

Before he knew better, though, the man had grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall, a sharp feeling against his chest. “Listen here, you little bitch,” the words were hissed in his face, his horrid breath causing Ilima to gag a bit. “You came in here, I don’t care what you think you are outside of these walls, but in here you’re nothing but s-”

“Let her go.” the tone was bored, but firm. “Get off her, and take your zangoose and leave.”

Turning he saw the blond hair and green eyes. “Gladion,” he breathed out his name, and he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face at the sight.

“So that’s who you’re hoping for? Guess what, he’s nothing but a brat. I should gut you still, prove that he’s nothing still…”

“You so much as touch her and I’ll ruin your life. Now back down.” Fierce statement caused the pirate to back down, leaving Ilima against the wall on his own and so he peeled himself off, rubbing his arms. “Come on.” Throwing his head towards the door he began towards it, expecting Ilima to follow in which he didn’t waste anytime in doing. “You got lucky, next time I won’t bother calling him off. You were stupid to give him any shit.”

“I wasn’t about to lay down and let him treat me like that either,” he replied, still fired up from what had just happened. The smirk that moved across the other’s lips before then fading told him he enjoyed his attitude. “Also you can stop calling me a girl, I’m not a girl, I already told you.”

“Then what? Are you an overly convincing crossdresser?”

“...No, I’m just a boy. This is just because everyone expects the dress. Regardless I’m still a boy.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, what?”

“Okay.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. So, are you joining us in the morning?”

Us. He was a pirate, that’s how he had gotten away from his home, by joining the pirates. “After you answer a question or two for me, okay?”

“I don’t ask about you why do you want to ask about me?”

“I just want to know why you ran away.”

“That’s none of your business, anything else?”

He wanted to flinch back at the other’s walls that he was throwing up, “are you really a pirate?” That was greeted with silence, “my father used to be a diplomat to Aether, that’s how I figured it out, he was telling me about it today. That you’re the son who ran away, but why become a pirate? Didn’t your mother use pirates to track you down?”

“Shut up!” That silenced Ilima instantly. “If you keep going I’m not going to keep you safe if you decide to sneak on the ship tonight.” Shaking his head Ilima knew that that threat was real, “and cut your hair before you come on board. You’ll be found instantly if you don’t.”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow if I decide to come aboard.”

\---

After dinner Ilima retired to his room, settling at his desk as he thought about his options. WIthin the drawer there were clothes that he could use to sneak aboard a pirate ship in the middle of the night, make an entirely new life as Ilima, but on the other hand his mother had made progress with him. Wanted to make strives to save their relationship.

Reaching over, though, he pulled out a piece of stationery and pen, beginning to write:

To my mother and father,

I love you. There is not a moment I do not want you to think otherwise, you are always going to be…

Shaking his head he crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it into the wastebasket beside his desk, grabbing another sheet of paper.

Gladion,

I want to take your offer, I truly do. The problem with this is that in my heart I know that the sea is not the answer for me. At least not in this moment. Promise me that you’ll return to the port sometime soon? The wingull that I have attached this to knows his way back to my home if you want to write back and forth. I sincerely hope the best for you in this world and I do hope to join you someday on the sea.

\- Ilima

Folding the letter he set it aside before taking a piece to write a letter to his parents. Unsure of what he was going to decide he wanted to be prepared for both. There was the allure of the sea, but Ilima wasn’t sure he was ready to join them on that adventure, but what was he going to miss if he didn’t take it? A journey of self discovery and the chance to be himself.

The next decision was much easier, because no matter what he chose that night he was going to make at least one change. Reaching out he took the scissors as he crossed to the mirror, carefully beginning to style his hair, cutting it until it was short and stylish. Feminine enough that if he stayed it would simply be a shock, but if he decided to go he could pass for male. Taking a deep breath he stripped before putting on his nightgown and crawling into bed to take at least a short nap before he made his decision.

In the middle of the night he awoke once more, stretching as he knew he had no other choice but to decide now. If he waited much longer he would lose the chance, and so he didn’t want to give it too much time. The two notes were still folded neatly on their desk, his parents would understand, and he’d take a wingull with him so that he could write to them. Taking the note he wrote to Gladion he crumpled it up and tossed it aside before then going to the drawer, pulling out the clothes he had previously stored there. Pulling them on he only paused long enough to bind his chest and then pulled on his two shirts, only pausing to take himself in in the mirror, impressed with the change. He had never been so happy with how he looked, he realized, and knew that he was making the right choice.

Only lingering long enough to fill a rucksack with some necessary things he would need (stationery, pens, some snacks from the kitchen, clothes that he could pass off for male with a bit of work, and finally the wingull his parents kept for post) he started out the door quickly. Quietly he moved through the streets towards the harbor, past the watchmen and onto the boat that was still disguised as an Aether ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Ilima woke up to the rumbling of wood on wood, bleary eyed and half asleep he barely got out of the way as a barrel that hadn’t been secured hit the wall he had been sleeping against. Wide eyed and panting he was definitely awake now. 

The nice thing about being a stowaway was that it was easy enough to fall asleep whenever he felt tired, which considering he was nearly in total darkness was all the time. Sometimes he would creep close enough to the grate that covered the opening and peek out into the sunlight, feel the warmth on his face, and then skitter back to the shadows as a pirate clattered over top. There was a real fear of being found by these men, not because they scared him, but the thought of them throwing him overboard or worse when they discovered the truth was terrifying. There was part of him that was hoping Gladion would be able to save him, but he wasn’t sure how many times he could save him before they both got in trouble.

The one thing Ilima refused to do was get Gladion in trouble. He didn’t like his life back home, but at least if he were returned he wouldn’t be killed.

Thinking about home was one of the things that kept him busy below deck when the crew was sleeping or too busy to come down here and catch him. His mother was certainly worried sick about him, his father disappointed. He had been their only child and he had just abandoned them for a life hiding from everyone, and in fear of his own life. At least back in Hau’oli he had had a life, he may have been miserable but at least he could feel the sunlight on his face.

It had been a week before he ran out of food and realized he would have to begin stealing. This was something he struggled with, at first, since he knew this would let them know that there was an extra mouth to feed. Yet he somehow convinced himself that it would be all right if he simply rationed himself in the same way that the pirates did, or, preferably, even less so they would not realize it for a longer time. So he went without food the first night, which was all right, he wasn’t that hungry, and when the cook came down to gather supplies he watched how much he grabbed and averaged the crew to be about twelve men.

The cook had grabbed enough to feed each man twice over, so if Ilima took half of that it would be enough to feed himself for two days and so once he was alone he took one carrot, two limes, two slices of bread and a decent hunk of cheese. This, he knew, would be his downside as the cook had taken an entire block and seeing a chunk taken out of one would alert him and so Ilima doubled back to take the full thing. It was easy to miscount, or so he hoped. Tucking them into his bag he froze when he heard the grate slide open; it was a noise he had adjusted to fairly quickly, it desperately needed oiling as the hinges were likely rusted from the sea air, but nobody seemed to care. In response it screamed every time it was opened, which was a positive for the stowaway, though it woke him from sleep and made his blood run cold every single time he was forced to listen to it.

In this moment he knew there was nowhere to hide. No time to hide, that is. The nearest crates and barrels to hide behind was more than a few feet away as they had shifted (something he seriously wanted to scream about) recently to be more inconvenient than anything. But now his mind raced as he thought about all the stories he had created for when he was found out, knowing he certainly would be. Bringing a hand up he rubbed his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn’t give him away instantly. Hearing the boots hit the wood he felt the tension in his shoulders, blades pulling together and a silent prayer. “You.” the voice was hushed but it allowed relief to run through him instantly as he realized that this was his one friend on this entire ship. Turning slowly he took in the black and red outfit that seemed almost too cliche from the stories that were told in the city, but somehow in contrast to his pale features he pulled it off and looked devilishly handsome. “You really suck at this hiding thing.”

“I wasn’t expecting company, usually people don’t come down here after the cook, at least not as quickly.” the words were grumbled as he glanced away from him, but out of the corner of his eye he could see him wrinkle his nose. “What?”

“You reek, you used to smell like flowers.” An eye roll. “I know, I know, you make a decent passing boy.”

“Thanks. What do you want?” He couldn’t help the edge in his voice, tilting his head and wondering why now he had come to look him over and see that he was safely on board Perhaps he really didn’t care if he had come aboard or not. “It’s not like you cared if I was here or not.”

“I knew you were here.” He shrugged, not going further in depth and something told Ilima that even if he pried it wouldn’t get him anywhere except anger from the other. “This is the first time I’ve had a chance to come see you. The captain isn’t exactly the easiest to get out from under the thumb of.”

“Oh?” He arched a brow, because this was the first time he had heard anything about the politics of the ship, and while he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to know he found himself craving any sort of gossip that he could get his hands upon. The lack of interaction was clearly beginning to get to him. “Is he just that horrible of a person or is he simply paranoid?”

“Both.” Gladion replied as he sat down on the box nearest to him. “You seem to be doing fine, though.”

A shrug, “I’d love to have a permanent space to call my own that doesn’t shift, but no one around here seems to know how to anchor boxes to things.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps it’d be one of the biggest give aways that you have a stowaway?” He shrugged as he folded his ankles before then quickly undoing that and setting them shoulder width apart. “Don’t give me that look,” he huffed as he caught the smug look on his only friend’s face. “Some habits die hard.”

“Well, you’ve got two days to break them, since you’ll be found out then. Don’t worry, I’ve got the story all planned out, you’re just going to have to follow my lead, okay?” Two days. Two days and then he’d be found and he’d have to trust this boy who had run away from home, joined pirates, convinced him to do the same with no promise of protection. The more he thought about it the more foolish and silly he felt. At least, though, when he was above deck he could write home and let them know that he was perfectly fine. “There’s one question I need you to answer, though.”

“What?”

“Your name.” 

The air was thick, Ilima though, or perhaps that was the act that may just be because this was a question he hadn’t been expecting so soon. Of course he knew his name, he had practiced it a million times in the mirror and it wasn’t so different from his birth name. It just felt as if he were choking on it while it got stuck in his throat. “Ilima.” Finally he got it out, taking a long, ragged breath, closing his eyes. It didn’t feel bad as he thought about it, as he spoke the name he had chosen so long ago for the first time in his life. He may have panicked about it for a moment, but now he had said it, now he was going to be going by that name.

Goodbye Ilia, hello Ilima.

“Ilima.” The way the name felt on his ears, voiced by the other caused a shiver down his spine followed by a wave of relief. It felt so natural, so right. “Can I ask a question?”

“Only if I have the right to deny answering.”

Apparently there was something about that response because it got a laugh from Gladion, a blush from Ilima but it didn’t stop the question. “You said, when we met, that you weren’t a girl…”

“I’m a boy. I’ve always been a boy.” the words come out before he could stop himself, “there’s never been any question about that in my mind, unfortunately Hau’oli, my family, everything I’ve ever known has been based on how I was born. It doesn’t matter now, though, I’m not going back to that.”

The firmness in his voice and thoughts seemed to catch Gladion off guard because he sat there quietly, taking it all in. “Okay.” Surprise took over Ilima, and it must have shown as there was a shrug from the other, “I’m not about to pass judgement. I mean you feel how you feel, and if you feel like you’re a boy then you’re a boy.”

He understood, at least a little bit, and he wasn’t about to start calling him a girl. The freedom that he felt here made it feel almost entirely worth running way, made it feel almost entirely acceptable because in this moment he didn’t have to hide. He didn’t have to pretend. “I, that’s it.” Gladion nodded and then went to stand. “Excuse me?” As the blond turned to look at him he tilted his head. “What story are you going to tell them?”

The look he gave told Ilima everything - he either had no story or he had too many stories to go on and had yet to decide which one would work best for the two of them. Nodding he allowed it to slide, closing his eyes and resigning himself to trusting this total stranger for whatever he was going to decide upon.

Well, he had wanted an adventure when he ran away, and perhaps that meant a bit of dabbling in the unknown.

\---

Ilima was entirely blindsided by the party of four men catching him. He knew it would have been some time that day, but it still threw him off guard. At first he wanted to scream, but what came out was nothing more than a pathetic squeak as the man grabbed his arm. If there was ever a time he wished he had a deeper voice it would be in that moment, yet it seemed to work in his favor as the grip was loosened and Ilima didn’t feel quite as bad.

Up on deck Ilima found himself squinting, closing his eyes and keeping them there as the sunlight burned his eyes as he hadn’t seen it in about nine days now. Slowly he opened them, finding that he had amassed quite a crowd (the noise alerted him of it, but seeing it was different) and he felt himself beginning to blush. Where the hell was Gladion? As he stood there, slowly beginning his weak struggle against the grunt that was holding him he waited for whatever fate was to befall him began. “Move!” The voice was deeper than what he expected and certainly wasn’t his hero. Swallowing he watched as a taller man with white and black hair (not salt and pepper, white on top, black underneath), and an attitude about him approached. Had this been the city Ilima knew he would have turned his nose up at him (literally) but here he felt doing so would be a bad idea. “What d’ya got here?”

“Looks like a stowaway, boss!” the voice almost made Ilima cringe at how much nasal tone there was. “What should we do with him?”

“Don’t look like he’d last two days in our crew!”

At least that voice was more tolerable even if the words were not as palpable. Where the hell was Gladion? Now, though, his gaze returned to what they referred to as the boss, taking him in he wondered how old this man was - he looked older than he would guess, but he only considered this unfortunate because he was not handsome in the slightest. “Well, if he’s been hiding below deck then he lasted more than two days.” At least he acknowledged that. “Tell us, ya got a name?”

He arched a brow, “no, I quite like the idea of anonymity. Gives me more appeal.” His own sarcasm clearly riled this boss figure, he did not hide his emotions that well. Gaze traveled around the unfamiliar faces, hoping to see the blond hair and green eyes of the only person he knew he could rely on in this moment. It was then that the taller man took advantage, bringing his hand back and hitting Ilima across the face. Instantly pain enveloped his face, shock filled his bones and he stared wide eyed up at the other as he felt himself hit the deck.

“What’s your name, and what are you looking for?” The words were nor more than a growl as he took in the sight. “Tell me.”

Now he knew that he had to say something, though he was about to open his mouth when his white knight finally came to his rescue. “Guzma.” Ilima barely made out that that was the man’s name as he took in the sight of deadly green eyes and surprisingly strong arms around him to help him up. “This is my problem, and I’d ask you to not touch him again in such a manner.” Despite the composure in his voice Ilima could tell that Gladion was quite angry by the grip he had on him. “Ilima, here, is someone I found in the city and decided to bring on myself. A bed warmer, if you will.”

Oh. So that had been why he hadn’t told him the story he had created yet. Before he could protest he was pulled in tighter to his chest, taking in the strong scent of sea breeze and wildflowers which relaxed Ilima almost instantly as he thought about home. Guzma, though, seemed to be rather surprised by this notion, laughing at it, even. “Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you take an interest in anyone ever.”

“I just had to find the right person.” A pause. “Now, he’s not a stowaway, and I’d have everyone back down from him.”

That seemed to disperse the crowd, though watching the tall man stand to his full height he felt himself tense once more, glancing up at Gladion’s cold glare. Guzma opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, instead using the air to yell at people around him leaving the two boys alone. It was then that Gladion took his hand and pulled him towards a door that led to a hallway of what he could only guess were bedrooms? Once they were out of sight he allowed his features to fall to that of discontent, “you’re lover? Your sneaky little bit on the side?” Offense colored his words and he freed himself from Gladion. “Is that exactly what your plan was the entire time? You were going to force me into sharing a bed with you?”

“Obviously not,” the words were cold, almost cruel, “but it was better than what I’m really planning to offer you in exchange for safe passage, and it’s easier to say bed warmer because I need you.”

“What.”

“I need you, I need you to blend in, spy, see what they’re saying about me, and possibly over time you can be my spy in Aether.”

This was a much larger plan than Ilima had ever thought the other would create, but now that he thought about it he had been on the run from his mother for years and somehow successfully hiding right under her nose. “And if you claim me as your lover than we’d have the ability to talk every night.”

“Exactly. That’s why I went with that story, now from this point on you’ll be staying in my quarters,” the last door on the right before what Ilima could only assume was the captain’s quarters is where he stopped. Upon opening it he was greeted with a simply decorated room, cleaner than any other part of the ship, meticulously clean and there was a bit of comfort in that. It wasn’t that he found himself bothered by the amount of germs and grime that he had found on the ship, but this made him feel far more comfortable. “It’s not much, but it’s surely better than what you were living in.”

He nodded as he stepped in, “speaking of which, I’m going to need my bag from below deck.” A nod and he scooted back past him, back up on deck (eyes aching still) to drop down to gather his things. Passing them up he took the hand offered to him and found himself nose to nose with the boy who had done so much for him. “Thank you.”

\---

The crew turned out to be not that bad, Ilima realized, as he sat on deck watching them. Nobody had taken to thinking he would want to help out on deck, and while he was more than willing to help he was happy to sit back and watch while his eyes adjusted to the sunlight once more. This time, though, he took to observe and see where he could begin infiltrating the ranks for information. They bumbled, fought with one another, and came across as incompetent. No wonder there had been no raids, nothing very pirate-esque happening. They weren’t pirates they were just people who wanted to sail the seas.

As he came to this conclusion he lowered himself from his perch to cross to the edge, squinting as the sun played on the water and watched as a plethora of sea pokemon splashed out of the water beside the ship, disappearing into the depths. “Hey!” turning he saw some of the crew eyeing him, tilting his head to the side as he waited for the next statement. “What makes you so special that you think you can’t do any work?”

“Nobody’s given me a chance,” he replied casually, making his way closer to the grunts and shrugging. “Besides I was kept below deck for so long that right now I can’t see very well, tomorrow, though I will be right with the crew learning if you’d have me.” He knew they were following as he began back towards his perch, but before he could pull himself up he was grabbed. Forced to face them, he could smell their nasty breath and wondered if his own was that bad.

The grip was tight, bruising at just below his elbow and he wanted to kick and pull away. “Let me guess you think because you’re Gladion’s little fuck toy you can get away with that kind of attitude? Let’s find out what makes you so special that he’d take an interest in you.”

Now he began to struggle because that was far more threatening and dangerous, bringing a knee up he smashed it up between his legs, letting the grunt drop and hopping over him only to be greeted by a houndour barking at him. Backing away he swallowed, “What, don’t you have any pokemon?”

A wingull that had no moves at in the pokeball on his belt, but he needed to do something to defend himself. Grabbing the pokeball he tossed it and watched as the bird took shape, “Wingull, you know what to do.” The perplexed look from the pokemon made Ilima’s heart sink. “Please?” A nod and the pokemon hopped, flapping it’s wings in a gust attack and something went through Ilima - a thrill in a way he had never felt before. It knew gust! How exciting! He hadn’t thought the pokemon knew anything as they had only used him for sending messages about the island.

Unfortunately the houndour dodged, but now they had attracted the attention of the entire deck. “Keep it up!” Gust after gust and he finally knocked the other pokemon out, opening his arms to catch the winged pokemon and rub his back. “Such a good pokemon.”

Glancing up, though, he noticed that there were mixed reviews of him on the faces around him. This was not the first impression he was hoping to make, he realized, but perhaps it was for the best. He wasn’t here to make that many friends, and perhaps if he had some enemies they wouldn’t care if they mouthed off about Gladion or himself with him nearby. Besides now he knew how it felt to battle, and he wanted more, which meant he wouldn’t back down from the next time someone attempted to grab him. The only set of eyes he didn’t see was Gladion’s and that surprised him, but he wanted to see pride in the green gaze, so he instantly excused himself to the private quarters he had acquired in the past few hours.

“Gladion!” he called, opening the door and pausing as he saw the boy staring out the window. “I won my first pokemon battle.” He was trying to hide his excite but it didn’t work. His first battle and he had expected to lose, but instead he had won. Looking him over he could see what he longed for - pride, but a bit of confusion. “I stole a wingull that we used for letter back home. I had no idea it had gust or any attack for that matter. So I’m shocked I won but we did it.”

Settling onto the bed he realized how domestic this seemed, how it felt and how his face heated up. “I’m happy for you, but,” he paused, “we’re going to have to get you more pokemon if you plan on staying on the ship with us.”

His heart was thundering, more pokemon. An entire team of pokemon just for him. Eagerly he found himself vibrating before leaning over and kissing Gladion, caught in the moment he hadn’t thought of any better way. Leaning back quickly he stared at him wide eyed. “I...yeah. I…” and he got up, making his way back to the deck, not entirely sure what had just happened or what it meant for the two of them.

But he had won his first pokemon battle and nothing was going to take that pride from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon hunting, romance, and secrets abound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm REALLY sorry. I hit a wall of writer's block but I think I'm getting over it. I'm sorry this is shorter than the others BUT we're at 12k words! Also I have a tumblr at captilima if you want to ask questions or whatever, same for twitter!

Sleeping beside Gladion proved to be far easier than Ilima had thought; he slept soundly with his back facing him, one arm tucked under his pillow and with an expansive lake of space between them. The first night Ilima had thought it was because he had kissed him, but he quickly learned that it was a comfort thing, though part of him was nervous that it was because of the kiss, at least a smidge of it.

There was talk on board, though, of how if they were “fucking” they were awful quiet about it, and Ilima wondered what it mattered or if they had figured out that they were truly not together and that this was a ruse of some sort. If that was what they thought nobody mentioned it, at least not within earshot of Ilima, Gladion, or Guzma for it seemed to never come up except when Ilima walked in on it happening.

Honestly it had been two weeks since his pokemon battle and he had begun sleeping in Gladion’s bed and he was beginning to wonder what they were.

At the moment, though, Ilima sat on a crate, grooming the feathers on his head before the setting him aside to pick up the small pad of paper; he had offered to help the men but he had been quickly exiled to sitting aside and doing nothing yet again, which was beginning to bother him, but he would take this moment to write his parents, the least he could do is let them know he was alive and that he was so sorry for what he had done three (four?) weeks ago. So he shifted, curled a leg under him, and began to write:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m not quite sure where to begin other than I’m sorry. I was not kidnapped, I was not killed, I left of my own volition. I’m certain by now you’ve read and reread my letter multiple times. This was not an easy decision for me to make, but I had to do what felt right for me and my future. Hau’oli was never going to be my home until I could be comfortable with myself, though I promise you I will be coming home this is not a permanent settlement. Yes, I did take one of our wingulls, if only to send you this letter.

I am on a ship, I’m not entirely sure where we’re sailing, but I do hope to see the world this way. Maybe I’ll find myself more than I ever could in the city. I feel much more free and happy here, there’s something about the openness of the world that feels so good and right. I do intend on coming home with pokemon, and you may not recognize me when I return, but I assure you I am still your child. I’m not sure when I can update, but I will try to update as soon as I can when you respond and I have the wingull. If you choose to not respond I understand, but I ask for you to return this little guy so I can communicate with you. This isn’t something I want to end, because I love you so much and it broke my heart to leave, but I had to.

I’m not quite sure what to say, but I will answer all of your questions if you choose to respond.

Much love,  
Ilima.

There was a moment of hesitation as he chose to sign it with a name his parents had never heard, and he paused before quickly adding ‘formerly ilia’ beside it. Before he could scribble it out he tore out the letter, rolled it up and tied it to the pokemon’s leg as he brought it over to the side, “fly home, okay?” With what he took for a nod he released the bird into the wind, watching as it let out a cry and began to take off in the direction that he could only hope was towards home.

“Ilima!” Turning he took in Guzma, quirking a brow. He had never had a problem with him doing his own thing, apparently being Gladion’s company gave him a pass to do just about anything he wanted. “Don’t give me that look and get over here.” Tension curled in his shoulders at the attitude, but he attempted to ignore it as he composed himself and headed over to the captain. “What did you just send?”

How curious. “A letter to my family, I didn’t think it’d be an issue.”

“I thought you said you ran away?”

He blinked, realizing Guzma had thought that he ran away to be with Gladion and had a terrible home life. “I did, though I had really no reason to, I just wanted adventure. My parents and I had a good relationship for the most part.”

He had no reason to be a pirate, his family had plenty of money, he could have had a cushy home life; the deciding thing was that it was an uncomfortably stiff life, full of lies and misery that he would have never been satisfied with had he stayed. The bonus to this situation was that he found the man who saved him time and time again attractive and was now sharing a bed with him. With how Guzma regarded him, though, you would think that Ilima had just said the most confusing jumble of words to him. “You know, I don’t know why I question ya, you’re with Gladion after all.”

Suddenly the tension in his shoulders returned as he could hear the obvious distaste in his tone, “is there something wrong with being with Gladion?”

Cold gaze fell upon him, and while something inside the pink haired boy curled away he refused to back down from this; he had no reason to be bothered by anything that wasn’t a physical threat to him in this moment. The point that he wasn’t backing down from simply a gaze seemed to hit him, because Guzma began to laugh, almost as if he was proud of this. “The kid is a mess, and his mom is even worse. God help ya if you ever meet her.” It was those words that made his blood run cold, this man knew Gladion’s mother. What was their relationship, he would have to pry more, he was certain. “She’s a bitch, but strong. She knows what she’s doing politically, and people should fear that.”

“What does that have to do with Gladion?” Defense colored his words so thickly that even he could hear it, realizing this he found himself turning very red. They were supposed to be lovers, so perhaps this wasn’t the worst reaction he could have had. “I don’t think he’s a mess at all. Actually if you look past the hard outer shell he’s a lovely person and getting there would do you some g-”

“I don’t want to hear you gush over him anymore. I get it, you really care about him, blah blah blah.” Cheeks heating up he glanced away and nodded, “anyways, get out of here, and no sending letters home everyday or whatever.”

“Heard.”

Turning on his heel he felt himself run right into the chest of someone else, yet he didn’t feel the need to move because the scent that engulfed him was so familiar and warm: the sea, sun kissed warmth, and beautiful wildflowers… Then it hit him whom he had run into. Instead of pulling back, though, a hand slid around his waist and rested happily on his hip, allowing him to hide his face against him until he calmed down. “If you don’t mind,” Gladion’s voice rumbled in his chest, “I was going to steal this one away, I thought I should explain what we were going to do when we docked.”

They were docking? Of course he had no reason to be informed as he had nothing to do with the ship’s ongoings but he was still a little hurt that Gladion hadn’t mentioned it to him before. As Guzma waved his hand he felt the hand on his hip removing itself (the warmth from it remained, though) but only to move to his back to guide him away from the captain. “We need to talk.” Heading below deck Ilima made the way to their quarters instantly, settling into a seat as he watched Gladion begin to gather things around the room and put them into a basket. “Did you know Guzma knew your mother?”

“Yes.”

“And that he thinks you’re a mess of a person?”

“He’s not exactly wrong.”

“Also why didn’t you tell me we were docking?”

“Because I was going to surprise you.”

“Are you packing a picnic?” His heart suddenly fluttered as he realized that he was putting together a picnic for them to take to wherever they docked. Taking in the way his cheeks flared red his stomach turned into knots as he giggled, leaning onto the table that he was sitting at he played with the edges of the blanket. “This is a lovely surprise and I appreciate it very much.”

\---

“Put your hand out.”

“What?”

“Put. Your. Hand. Out.”

Lunch had consisted of bread and cheese with some tauros meat that they had created a fire to cook it over. Ilima had never made a fire, but Gladion guided him with a firmness that was just enough to teach but not enough to hurt (not that Ilima would be bothered by it). Now they had grown into a comfortable silence between the two of them, lounging on the blanket and taking in the scenery around them. It was nice, he realized, to see something other than sea. It had been spontaneous when Gladion told him to put his hand out, but after it processed he placed his hands out, cupped and waiting.

Three pokeballs dropped into his hand and he blinked, tilting his head to the side before then smiling. “Is there anything in here?” the question was asked as he pressed the button, enlarging the ball and frowning when nothing came out.

“No, I brought you out here to catch your own.” His face split into a bright grin before he jumped on him, wrapping around him tightly and squeezing. After he dropped and then began to look around for a pokemon to capture, “easy, do you have your pokemon?” A pause and a shake of his head, he hadn’t gotten a letter back from his parents which had left him without any pokemon. Beckoning him to do so Ilima put his hand out one more and watched as a great ball was dropped into his hand, “Here. Now that one does have a pokemon.” He paused. “You’ve only ever had one pokemon battle, haven’t you?”

He nodded but paused, “let me figure it out on my own?” The smile and shake of his head that came at that caused Ilima to smile as he realized he found it charming and not annoying. With another nod to assure himself that he could do this the young trainer-to-be turned his attention to the tall grass.

It did not take long for Ilima to find his first pokemon; a yungoos came charging at him and he almost screamed. Instead he flung the pokeball, releasing a sneasel who scared the young pokemon back in his charge and calmed him quite a bit. “What’s his move set?”

“Icy wind, metal claw, feint attack and quick attack. I don’t suggest using-”

“Thank you, I’ll figure it out myself.” He could do this, he just needed the move set to make the decision of what to use. “Quick attack!” With a bit of a questioning look towards his actual owner the sneasel only moved when he was given the okay from Gladion, moving faster than a blur to attack the pokemon. Quickly, though, the little weasel attacked, headbutting the sneasel. Pausing to consider his moves he chose a pokeball, throwing it at the defensive creature, watching it wiggle once...twice...and then pop out, leaving an empty, broken shell of a case behind. “Again!” Once more the sneasel disappeared as a blur to attack the pokemon who collapsed without a counter attack. With a sigh he recalled the sneasel and huffed.

What he wasn’t expecting was the hand on the small of his back to take a wrist and lean to his ear, “you did marvelous.” A full body shudder ran through him as he felt the words in his ear. “You’ll get him next time.” A nod and he pulled back before he did something stupid again and went searching for the next pokemon. This was also rather easy as apparently the idea of battle had attracted many pokemon.

It took all three pokeballs to capture a yungoos, but it brought a smile to Ilima’s face and he threw himself into Gladion who caught him with such ease. After he settled down Gladion pressed a few more balls into his hand, but a glance told him they were ultra balls. “You spoil me.”

That was a laugh, “no, I just know the pokemon are harder up here, but I think you can handle it.”

Nodding he turned and began his journey once more, though this was scarce and finding any sight of pokemon was harder than anything. When he did find one it was one he had always seen in photos but knew that it was a rare sighting - smeargle. Suddenly he was determined to not let this one escape. Focusing on that he pushed Gladion’s sneasel to attack almost relentlessly before tossing the ultra ball at him, watching it rattle until it let out a soft ding indicating that the pokemon had been caught. Fist pumping into the air he couldn’t help but jump as he found himself victorious. Scooping up the ball he held it to his chest, feeling the warmth of pride spread through him. Closing his eyes he let this moment sink in before turning to find that he was being watched by Gladion, nodding.

A smeargle and a yungoos - one may not have been rare, but trained in the proper way he was sure he could raise him to be something special, and the other rare and exciting, very different at the core and enough of a challenge that Ilima felt nothing but pride. Making his way back to the picnic blanket he paused at the sight of the blond, reclining back and letting the setting sun wash over him. Colored in reds and oranges, eyes closed, and no anger or tension in him he looked at peace. Instantly his stomach began to knot once more, but he kept moving, settling on the blanket beside him, and then shifting closer yet. Leaning over him he placed a hand on his chest to balance himself, which gained green eyes upon him, but it didn’t make him back down. He was in too deep at this point, and so he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other’s. At first that’s all it was, simply Ilima resting their lips together, and he was content with that; he wasn’t being denied and he counted that as another victory for the day.

Then suddenly it changed as a hand took his hip, pulling him in tightly, lips parting and suddenly the kiss went from chaste to something different all together. Freeing his hand from where he had glued it to his chest he twined it in his hair, giving a gentle tug which was greeted with a soft moan and grip tightening to pull him in.

Kissing Gladion was like Heaven, he realized. The whole world stopped, there was no sounds, nothing except how his lips felt against his own, and it felt magical. There was nothing that could ruin this moment, or at least that’s what he thought before he heard the catcalling of the men from the ship. Suddenly it was as if the world had come roaring back to life, deafening Ilima as he pulled back and found himself panting. “I’d say get a room, but you two already do!”

Blushing he glanced down and away, only glancing over when he felt a hand on his. It wasn’t much, it certainly wasn’t the kissing that they had been, but their fingers twined together so lightly there at sunset in the wilds of Poni Island was more intimate than he could ever imagine.

\---

As the crew climbed back aboard what Ilima had come to learn was uncreatively named the Skull, he couldn’t help but feel some comfort wash over him. While they had gone on their picnic the crew had gone into the small town and gotten supplies (Ilima assumed by any means necessary) that would get them to their next destination. Joining some men he grabbed a rope and hoisted a box onto the deck, pushing it with them until it came on below deck. “You’re not so bad,” a grunt said as he slapped his shoulder, nodding.

There was a sense of companionship amongst them, but he quickly pulled himself away to disappear into the private quarters where he sat down. Despite how easy it was to let go of all the hardships of the day for a bit, there were still some things that weighed heavily on his mind. It seemed he wasn’t the only one for as he entered his room he found the blond reclining in a chair, staring intensely at the wall and thinking.

“I can leave.” That seemed to startle him out of his thought, his chair flopping to all fours with a thump. Shaking his head he placed his elbows on the table and folded his fingers, obviously still thinking. “You look like you have a lot to say.”

“I don’t know what Guzma told you, but we need to talk about my mother.”


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark, but moonlight danced in through the porthole and over the pale complexion that created Gladion. In this moment he looked so innocent, as if he had never been through half of what had been detailed to Ilima earlier that night. He had wanted to reach out and comfort him, yet he felt that it was not the proper moment, and so now he gently grazed fingertips over pale cheek.

This was the Gladion before life had taken it’s toll on him, and oh how he wished he had been able to save that boy from the fate he had met. The conversation from a few hours prior ran through his head again and again, thinking of all that had been revealed to him.

_“She treated you like property.” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing._

_“In her mind she had the right to do so.”_

_“Is that why you ran away?”_

_“Yes. But I had to leave my sister behind.”_

_“You have a sister?”_

_“Her name is LIllie, and I want to save her.”_

He had always heard about abuse in Hau’oli, but he had never seen it with his own two eyes as it was apparently kept behind closed doors and never truly talked about. Now he saw it as clear as day in the face of the blond beside him, and all he wanted to do was heal those wounds that he had, even the ones that decorated his soul.

_“So why do you need me for this?”_

_“Because she doesn’t know you, that’s why.”_

_“So what’s the plan?”_

That had caused Gladion to go quiet and look away from him, almost as if he hadn’t quite figured out all of the details. Of course he hadn’t, he was expected to be the first mate of the ship and having to create his own plan, then Ilima had come in and thrown a new prospect in. This was all too much for one person.

_“We can figure it out together.”_

_“I wouldn’t want to burden you?”_

_“The crew isn’t using me, I think they think I’m just some sort of pretty boy.”_

_“You mean you aren’t?”_

A joke and a smile that could cause his heart to melt, though his heart actually began to pick up in speed at it. 

As he thought about it now in bed he realized that his heart was beginning to pound against his ribs, he swallowed and leaned in, allowing lips to rest against his forehead before slipping out of bed. It was clear he wasn’t going to be able to sleep and so he decided to stretch his legs, perhaps the sea air would do him some good. Clambering out onto the deck he saw a wingull sitting on the edge with something tied to its leg, when the pokemon noticed him it let out a squawk of recognition which caused him to hurry over. His parents had written back to him? It certainly had taken quite a while to hear back but it didn’t matter, he was both excited and nervous to find what they wanted to say to him.

_Ilima_

_We understand and love you. It was not an easy thing to come to terms with, but if you feel this is how you are, then we have no other choice, right? When you’re ready to come home we will be waiting for you. We wish, though, that you would have been honest with us sooner, and in person._

_No matter what if you’re happy, though, we can’t wait for you to come home and be happy with us._

_Love,_

_Mom and dad._

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting but it certainly hadn’t been acceptance. Had he thought that was the case he would have never come aboard the Skull. Or at least that’s what he told himself, but his heart told a different story as he looked around; no matter what path he had taken he would have ended up here in this moment, leaning over the side of the ship and watching the water shift back and forth as it followed the natural flow.

There was something about the sea that called him to it, perhaps it was being raised by it, or perhaps there was the need for adventure that ran through his veins that drew him to such a vast open world.  
“What are you doing out here?” The voice made him jump, turning to see that Gladion stood in the doorway that led to private quarters, taking him in. Sleep covered his features, though there was something hiding behind his eyes...fear? Worry? It was something that Ilima knew but couldn’t place, but he felt his heart stop when he realized it was over him. Hand flopped up, covering the usually piercing green as he attempted to look more awake than he actually was.

With a sweet smile he crossed the deck and slowly guided his hands from his face, “I was thinking,” and it’s soft, “about everything, and needed a bit of fresh air. Nothing’s wrong, I promise.”

Suddenly arms wrapped around his slim waist and he pulled him in close, to which he wrapped arms around his neck and stroked back some free falling blond hair. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. I was just thinking what to do about your mother.”

“That’s not something you need to worry about, Ilima.”

“But it is.” The admittance came out softer than he had wanted, hoping that he had heard him, “I want to help you through life.” In truth he hadn’t originally thought that this would come back on him wanting to help Gladion, and now he realized that that was selfish of him, but he hadn’t known all that he knew now. “Besides you did say you gave me the chance to see the world so I could help you in return.” Sure he hadn’t quite thought about how it would have played out, for all he knew Gladion had thought of him no more than a pawn for any reason, but he realized it had paid off.

Grip tightening around his waist he felt the other duck his head down slightly to hide his face in his neck, a yawn against his neck an indicator that this was not done out of an attempt at romance. “Thank you.” Fingers threaded in blond locks as he nodded.

“We should get you back in bed.”

“Stay this time?”

“Of course.”

\----

The state of the Skull seemed to change after that, Ilima noticed, despite the fact that the crew didn't treat him any differently. They had begun to include him now, though, in simple tasks about the ship as he had proven himself to be quite capable. Guzma hadn't even begun to treat him that much differently, but the entire ship had changed in Ilima's eyes. He knew the dark the lurked under the surface, the fact that Lusamine pulled strings on this ship and that Gladion wasn't safe here.

Did everyone know how deep this operation ran, or was it simply that they were kept in the dark from all of this truth due to the potential for a negative reaction towards their captain? Whatever it was the guest on the ship had noticed and made note of it as he helped swab the decks.

"So, why did you leave home again?"

This was something he had feared, being asked why he had left home. Of course Gladion had brushed over this detail, leaving the details to him to create and hope that if it was ever brought up between the two of them they could come together quickly. Gladion had at least given the story that he was attracted to him, which made his heart flutter from the very beginning. Currently, though, he stood with a mop in his hands, knuckles a pale shade of his natural complexion as he thought about everything. He had to think quickly on his feet and so he looked at the grunt with a shrug. "I thought word had already spread about that."

"Yeah, you're Gladion's bed warmer, I know that," he replied with a bit of attitude lacing his words, "but that's not what I mean."

That peaked his interest as he spoke, leaning onto the mop and tilting his head to the side. "Then please do tell what you're thinking of right now? I'm rather curious."

This seemed to stop the grunt, clearing his throat as his face turned so very red and stammering for words, "I just didn't...I mean, Gladion isn't that great of a catch." Offense was taken and the way the grunt straightened Ilima realized it must have crossed his expression. "Not...not that I know that or anything, 'sides he might be your type. It's just...Hau'oli is a great place, and no offense, but you definitely are a very pretty boy and I heard that you came from money." Well, he couldn't hide that, and so with a nod he allowed the man to continue. "So...why give that up?"

It was a question he had asked himself for a very long time and sometimes still at night when he couldn't sleep he pondered it. "Well, if you must know, there are things in my life from the city that aren't applicable here," like the fact that in the city he was Ilia and his parents wanted him to marry a rich young man. "Besides I've found that I was always called to the sea, so when I had a chance I took it." Considering the conversation ended there Ilima turned back to his duty, swiping the mop over the wooden deck with a smile. There was part of him that if Gladion was listening in he was certain he would be proud, but a quick glance around revealed that it was just the two of them on deck, that fact alone spurred the conversation on further. "Where did everyone go?"

A pause from the other as he seemed to stop and realize that they were alone, "well, I think they're probably all below deck or in the captain's quarters."

"Why aren't you?"

"Me? Oh I'm nothing special and someone has to remain on watch while they talk. I'll be caught up after."

They had called a meeting and Ilima hadn't been privy, while he completely understood and new that he shouldn't feel that angry about it he wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know what was being said and most of all he wanted to know if he was going to find out immediately or if he was going to have to wait until became a convenient time to mention what they all knew to him. That had been the most frustrating thing about this ship, nobody conveyed information where he could pick it up easily.

"Does this happen all the time?"

"Not really. Just when we change path or we come across big loot or something important like that."

So this wasn't just simple information, this was large and important that it could easily change the entire plan that they had begun to work out between the two of them. Clearing his throat he nodded before then moving back to focusing on his task, there was nothing to be done about it in this moment but as soon as he could he would have a conversation in private and hopefully work something out further for their plans.

\---

"What do you mean we're going to Aether?" The words cut through the air in a high pitched squeak that surprised even Ilima, despite knowing he was the one who said it. In the evening after dinner the two had taken to their room, and Ilima instantly began working his layers and binder off, letting them drop on the floor one by one until he was topless, only to quickly replace that state with a shirt that was far too large. Untucking his hair he froze at he statement that his company had made.

They had finally set their course and they were making the rest of their journey to Aether, Gladion's home and where Lusamine was waiting for them, undoubtedly. "But we're nowhere near ready."

"I know we aren't."

"We don't have any sort of solid plan." Instantly as a response Ilima regretted that statement as a fist slammed down on the table, anger causing the man to tremble. "Sorry."

A tense shrug was the only response he received and shortly after Gladion was pushing himself up from the table and leaving the room with a slam of the door. Feeling himself sink into the bed Ilima brought a leg up, thinking about how what they had already set up and how it would need to be changed. They had already planned on Ilima getting off at the next port and finding a way into Aether and being a spy from the inside, but now that they were taking him right there he wasn't sure how this was going to change, especially after learning that Lusamine was waiting for Gladion to come home.

Fiddling with his hair he pushed himself up, walking over to the table where there were plenty of blank sheets of paper scattered about. Grabbing one he also grabbed a pen and began to scribble down different ideas. Yes, he needed to go after Gladion, but he needed to bring good news with it, and a viable plan was going to be that right away. 

It had taken a fair bit of time, but he had finally figured it out, and only then did he push himself up from the table. Slipping into the hallway he looked around, hearing the stirrings of crew and Guzma in their respective rooms, but he paused, instead of going towards the deck he decided to turn his attention the other way. He had never been to the captain's quarters, but the decorations on the large door gave it away right away. Approaching it he didn't bother to knock, opting for instead resting his ear against the wood and listening to what was happening on the other side.

"No, he ain't going to be an issue, I promise."

"Are you sure?" A woman's voice he didn't recognize, "he has managed to fool you quite a bit before, Guzma, and I'm not willing to take risks." What was happening in that room? He had never heard a woman's voice on the ship, but from the tone he had a feeling he knew who it was. "This is Gladion we're talking about, and if he returns to Aether I do expect him to stay, no matter what I have to do."

Lusamine.

"Course, he's your kid, and I don't care what you do with the brat so long as we get our money."

"Certainly, Guzma, do you really think so lowly of me that I would avoid paying you?"

This had been in the cards the entire time, Ilima realized as his eyes went wide. They had always known that this return to Aether was going to occur, just not when or how. They were always going to return Gladion to his mother and he felt his stomach knot with disgust. Pushing off the door he found himself frantically hurrying down the hall and up the stairs that led to the deck.

Climbing them two at a time he wasn't expecting the door to open, smacking him and sending him tumbling down the stairs with a groan. "Watch it!" The grunt yelled as he stepped over the pink haired boy as he pushed himself up, rubbing his face. "You're fine, suck it up."

Despite the reassurance he didn't feel so well, but he wasn't sure if that was the fear and anger or the smack from the door, whatever it was he had to look past it and find Gladion. So he took a deep breath and calmed himself as much as possible before climbing the stairs once more and onto the deck where majority of the crew was sitting around playing cards and music, sharing alcohol straight from the bottle. Among them was a blond who looked like he was so far out of his comfort zone, and that's exactly what he wanted. Cradling his face, which he was certain was red and starting to swell by now, he approached the group who all grew slightly quiet at his sight. Without thinking anger took over, "What?" He snapped, "What are you looking at?" The crew seemed to not like this new attitude, yet nobody seemed to make a move to fight him. Instead he turned his attention on Gladion, "we need to talk."

It wasn't until he actually paused to take the entire scene in that he realized what had seemed so...off about it. In his anger and swimming head he had misread the entire situation. Gladion didn't look out of his comfort zone, upon closer inspection he looked as if he belonged there, and even had a bottle of his own in hand, had even begun to look at him as if he had a second head when he snapped at everyone. Now, though, he watched Gladion as he appraised his face. "What happened to you?"

"I got hit with a door." The roars of laughter that came from that response caused his face to flare red, making him look down, and feel deleted for just a second. "That's...That doesn't matter right now, Gladion. What matters is the fact that we need to talk."

"Aw, come on, Ili," He laughed as he took him in, holding his arms out as if to hug him, to show him the entire crew. “Cut loose, we can talk later.”

“We really can’t.” the words were low and dangerous, and he was about to snap when he felt arms around him, a hug. Instead of returning the sentiment before he could even think about it Ilima jerked back, his anger fueling his adrenaline. “When you’re done having a party come find me, because I have actual work to do. To save you, might I mention.” The sad look that came over Gladion’s features almost broke his heart, but he had to stay strong and before he could break pulled back to head back downstairs. On any other night he might have stayed and enjoyed a few drinks (he had had wine with his parents) but knowing that this was exactly what Guzma had planned for however long was causing anger and worry in him and he wanted to focus on that.

He didn’t know how long had passed before he felt arms around his waist He felt his heart stop at the tone, how sad it actually sounded and instead of keeping up the anger he had pent up to unleash at him when he came in he sighed and shook his head. "No, really," there as a softness to his tone. "I should've listened to you."

Yes, he thought, you should have.

Luckily, though, he knew when to bite his tongue and when to not. This was one of those times where he had to bite it. "It's fine, I've taken care of it."

"What is it exactly?"

"Our plan against your mother." He knew what he was going to propose was daring, but it was the best they had. "You may hate me for it, I'm not really sure, but it's the best I've got." Finding himself in his arms he leaned back against him, letting the fatigue from the day, the last of the anger and adrenaline seeping from him, he closed his eyes. "For now, though, let's not talk about it?" Instead he leaned in, hiding his face in his neck. "Let's just...be together?"

He reeked of alcohol, but for once in his life Ilima found that he didn't care. He found that it was actually a bit attractive, complimenting the usual light and gentle scent that did not suit any sort of pirate, but completely made sense for this young man. Lips moved over his jawline where he could reach, and as he felt hands on his ass he shifted in closer. It didn't take much for Gladion to pick up on where Ilima was heading with this, and it took even less time for the blond to guide him towards the bed.

Settling in he curled fingers in his shirt, tugging him in between his legs and then allowing a few moments to soak in how this felt before his fingers worked over his shirt, removing it quickly and taking in the sight. Scars from what Ilima could only guess was his mother decorated some of his skin, puckering it on his shoulder and over his chest. Luckily, though, there were no bruises besides of what would come from a pirate's life (Ilima had similar ones) but it still broke his heart to see. Instead he leaned in, closed his eyes, and decorated his skin with kisses. Nimble digits twined their fingers in his hair and stroked the pink back so that it was not obstructing the view as Ilima decorated him with affection. "You are the most gorgeous, Gladi." The praise was soft as he moved off the bed and settle on his knees. His stomach was well toned, and he spent a decent amount of time committing that to memory as fingers came up to rest on hem of his pants.

"Ilima..."

He couldn't tell if that was praise or wanting his attention and so he stopped, batting his lashes up at him, which gained him a tug in, pressing mouth to hip and he let out of a soft moan. "I've never," he spoke against flesh, but glanced up once more. Gladion shook his head as in he didn't care, and he nodded slowly. "May I?" Ever polite he waited for permission before then slowly peeling the pants away from him and pausing to take in the sight.

Now Ilima had seen a male naked before, he had even experienced envy of the male form, felt desire and dysphoria...none of that compared to what he felt right now.

There was no envy, there was nothing more than the desire to taste Gladion. There was nothing more than love for the form in front of him, and so he took a moment to sit back on his heels and memorize this sight. The male was not incredibly well hung, but through his underwear he could make out his entire form and he couldn't help but moan. Reaching up Ilima pulled them down and shuddered at the sight.

Had this been on any other male this would not have been attractive, he realized. It wasn't that Ilima wasn't attracted to men, he knew he was, as he was equally attracted to women, but it was that he found Gladion's had some sort of mesmerizing aspect to it and he didn't know what. Not wanting to linger too much on that thought he leaned in and began to lick at him, not sure what to do. His tongue did most of the work, at first, as he licked at his cock's tip, tasting the precum that had begun to bead and coat him. It wasn’t until Gladion yanked at his hair that he opened his mouth and allowed his lover to shove his cock into his mouth, creating a small gagging noise as he filled him, gasping for air when his mouth was freed. Gladion repeated this motion and then allowed Ilima to take charge, to which he placed hands on his hips, took a moment and then began to bob his head.

It was awkward, but there was the thought that he had done this. That Ilima had done this to Gladion and no one else had, at least to his knowledge. Using his tongue he allowed it to slide over him, feeling the weight of him in his mouth, and moaning softly. It didn’t take long for Gladion to finish, filling his mouth and pulling out so it dribbled over his chin, but Ilima wasn’t complaining at all. He hadn’t done this and so while surprised, Ilima found himself oddly content with this ending.

Yet as he pulled his cock out he proved he was not done, pulling Ilima up and pushing him onto the bed and quickly undressing him as he gained permission. “I’ve never,” and it’s soft, a nod from Gladion proving he understood, taking his time in undressing him, removing his pants slowly, almost teasingly. After he was undressed fingers slowly worked their way into Ilima, causing waves of pleasure to wash over him, arching his hips up towards it almost if to beg for more.

He didn’t last long, he realized, finding that it was too much, and so as he tightened around the fingers within him Ilima bit the back of his hand to muffle the noise that escaped him.

It wasn’t a plan but it was certainly much needed, and as he curled into his lover’s chest as they both slept he never felt so content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm not that great at writing smut? But there was an attempt.
> 
> Also yes there is an ending chapter decided for this fic, and I know that seems like a really weird thing now, but I have plans. My google doc for this fic is now riddled with notes at the end, lol. I do hope to get the last chapter out by next week to reveal all of my plans but for now! Enjoy while you can!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his plan in place Ilima makes a daring move, how will it play out?

Gladion stared at him across the small table, hand cupping his face as he considered the plan, but then shook his head. “How do you expect any of this to truly work?”

There’s a pause, almost hurt as he watched fingers tangle in blond hair and tug. “I thought it was better than anything you could come up with.” It wasn’t the greatest plan to exist and it relied heavily on people that Gladion had grown up with trusting, and was certain that would still be willing to help him. Her name was Wicke and Gladion seemed to trust her with all that he was. “Besides if we can get Miss Wicke on our side, then we should be able to execute it.”

“Unfortunately I don’t know if she’s even there anymore.”

“And that’s why you’re going to lay low while I sort it out.” 

A sigh as the blond stood, crossing to the window that was over their bed, and thinking about it. “I don’t like how much risk you’re taking. My mother-”

“Your mother doesn’t scare me.” She did, he realized, but not for his own safety. He was terrified to think of what she would do to Gladion, what she was doing to his sister that had been forced to stay behind because resources were scarce. “The idea of losing you to her terrifies me, though, so please, let me at least try.”

Gladion paused as he examined him before crossing back over to him, pressing lips to lips. “Tell me the plan again? Let’s see if we can make this air tight with no room for error.”

“It’s simple, actually,” he cleared his throat, “before we get to Aether you’re going to leave the ship, I know that seems crazy to begin with but you’re going to have to make the swim to dry land and figure out a way into Aether and to how to lay low.” Gladion nodded, thumb over his mouth as he considered it all before nodding a bit more confidently. “Then once you’re safe, or at least what I’ll be forced to assume is safe, I’ll handle the crew and their panic. We’ll likely still dock in Aether, I don’t think Guzma is smart enough to really leave. Besides I’m sure nobody’ll think you drown. Which would mean the nearest port would be Aether for your safety, so hopefully he takes it at that while you’re hiding out safely.”

“What are you going to do this entire time?”

“Me? I’m going to attempt to have Guzma bring me to your mother and into all places I could never get alone. As I’m the closest to you I’m certain it won’t be that hard to convince. After I’m in I begin looking for Wicke. Once I’ve found her I’ll fill her in, from there we’ll work together, I hope, to rescue Lillie and then I’ll meet you down at the dock with her and we can leave on a ship.”

Gladion pressed his thumb into his lip as he considered all of this, “there’s still way too many chances for this to mess up. What if Wicke doesn’t want to work with you? What if someone gets left behind?” Running it over his lower lip he glanced up at him, “I can’t do that to Lillie again.”

Despite the pain that shot through his heart for a moment at the thought of Gladion being able to leave him behind he pushed those thoughts aside and instead moved to comfort him. “No matter what goes wrong I want you to know that no harm is going to come to you, that is my main concern. All you have to do is take care of yourself and hide out.” Leaning in he pressed his lips to Gladion’s forehead; this was selfish, he didn’t care about Lillie, really, but he didn’t know here. There was no connection there like he had with the boy with his arms around him, pulling him in and pressing their lips together. The safety of this was his priority, and if that meant he had to tell him to leave no matter what was going on to save himself he would in a heartbeat. “You’re going to have enough of a lead that getting a ship shouldn’t be that difficult, and no matter what happens if you see anything going wrong you leave port as fast as possible, okay?”

“But..”

“No. I’m resourceful enough to live on my own no matter the circumstance, but I refuse to allow you to be in danger constantly. Do you understand me?” Only once Gladion nodded did Ilima lean down to kiss him so gently. “Please understand that I’m doing this for your safety.”

“There’s something I need to do that’s going to put me in danger.” The tension that settled between Ilima’s shoulders could not be washed away by the kiss that was pressed to his temple. “My mother, you know she’s not stable,” a nod, “my mother wanted to create a weapon, create something so dangerous that it would be easy for her to capture anything and everything she wanted.” Clearing his throat he took a moment to collect himself. “The only successful ones were pieced together pokemon…” Pulling out a pokeball Gladion released what looked to be a Frankenstein of pokemon, pieced together as he had described, though even worse was the cage on it’s head. “This is the one I saved, but there are two more.”

His breathing caught in his throat and he pulled back, circling over to the pokemon, hand outstretched and yanking it back when he snapped at him. “Easy there,” he assured, holding his hands up, palms facing him to show that he meant no harm. “I think you’re wonderful.” he told him quietly as he attempted once more. Cautiously the pokemon watched as a hand was placed on his side, stroking his neck. “Is there a reason…?”

“Attempting to force him to unlock his potential, I’ve been trying to get it off, but to no avail yet.” Nodding Ilima turned back to the pokemon who was beginning to tense, so he slowly removed his hand. “He’s never let someone touch him so quickly.” a soft revelation, “if he can trust you, I can trust your plan...just, let me try to rescue the other two.”

Ilima understood, he understood entirely what was going through Gladion’s head as he took in this creature. If there were two more that were going through the exact same thing than they needed to be rescued, and they needed it quickly. “Okay.” Nodding he looked up at him, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Just, be careful, for me?”

There seemed to be a moment where Gladion refused to look at him, but then took his face and gently kissed him, “nobody’s ever wanted that for me.”

“What?” 

“To be safe and careful.”

“Of course I want you to be careful, I love you.”

Whatever effect that had on Gladion Ilima didn’t know the depth, but he heard his breathing hitch and felt their foreheads bump together, hands on his hips to pull him in. “Say it again?”

At first it took him a moment to realize what he was thinking of, but then he realized as hands came up and stroked his face. “I love you.” A promise. An oath. All the things that Ilima had ever wanted to give to someone was in those three words, and he wanted so desperately to hear them back that he was afraid he wouldn’t.

“I love you too.”

Relief washed over him and he leaned in, pressing in and kissing him so gently. If he could spend the rest of his days in this man’s arms and forget the rest of the world, he would, and while he knew he couldn’t he was going to for at least this night.

\---

They could see Aether a day and a half before they were scheduled to arrive, it rose above the horizon as a dark outline, but it was obvious to anyone who had common sense. Ilima had never seen something so large, especially in the middle of the ocean. Of course there had been a day when wailmer’s had come up and swam alongside the Skull, but this was different. This struck fear into him, but that was likely because he knew that soon they would be putting a plan into effect that had so many chances to fail.

Instead of lingering on that he turned back to the pad of paper he had and pressed the pen to his lips as he considered what to say to his parents. It wasn’t like he could detail the plan, but he wanted to tell them about his life so desperately. Once he pressed the pen to paper it seemed to come to life on its own.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I love you. I may be doing something dangerous soon, but I suppose that’s what happens when you run with pirates. This isn’t a matter of being a pirate, though, this is about saving someone I love very much. Yes, I did say I love someone. His name is Gladion and you may know him as the boy who ran away from Aether. We have to protect him from his mother, she’s not good for him or his sister, but she wants him back and is willing to charge a large sum for him._

_I love him, though, and nothing is going to change that. He’s not a pirate, despite being on a pirate ship. He is a good man and I’m going to save him anyway possible. I hope I won’t get hurt and I will write to you as soon as I can, I hope to get my own flying type or something of the like. Just know that no matter what I love you and I want you to be proud of me no matter what._

_Your son,_  
_Ilima._

Rolling the letter he tied it to the wingull’s leg and carried it to the edge of the ship, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. “Give them my love, please.” Soft against the feathers that tickled his nose he then released the pokemon into the air, watching as it flapped off with a sad smile. In a matter of hours there was a chance he was going to lose everything he had come to know as his home, his life, and everything that meant anything to him and it scared him more than anything. Yet deep down inside his gut there was hope, and that spark was enough to keep him going, to know that the risk was going to be enough.

Looking at Gladion as he heard him come up on deck he found his smile becoming less sorrowful and more genuine, holding out his hand for his love to come to him, which he did and wrapped around his waist. Leaning in he felt his breath on his ear and a shiver ran down his spine, waiting for a sweet nothing to come, but Gladion had other plans. “I think I’m going to leave tonight.”

His heart shattered at the words, but he knew that this was not a permanent move, they’d be together again soon enough. It didn’t stop the hurt, though, at the thought of being apart from him. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but this gives me more time to find the Nulls and get them free.” He nodded, knowing that that was part of the plan they had changed. “And soon we’ll be away from my mother permanently and we can start our life.”

Our life. Oh how he loved the sound of that, leaning against his chest as he thought about it. “On the sea until we get to a town and beginning life there. I can’t wait to meet your sister, you know.”  
“She’s going to love you.”

This felt so innocent as if they were just teenagers talking about their future, which in this moment is exactly what they were. Two people in love and talking about the life they were going to have together with no care about what was going on around them. That is until a grunt came by and cleared his throat with some sort of get a room sentiment snapped at them. “Mmm, he does have a good idea,” he winked as he then leaned in and pecked the underside of his jaw, “we do have a room that we could make use of.”

Gladion laughed and pulled him in, shaking his head, “you’re impossible.”

“Just in love with an amazing boy.” he whispered, causing the blond to light up in a gentle pink to which he wanted to memorize. This was a flush he knew covered his body when they were intimate but seeing it on his cheeks in such an innocent way pleased him more than when it was in a naughty way. No matter what, though, the sentiment was true - he was in love and this plan was going to break his heart.

\---

He had stood on the edge of the ship, holding onto the bag Gladion had packed as he took in the details of the small dingy that he was planning to steal. It would be easier than swimming all the way to Aether, faster, and was a better idea despite it being found out faster than if he just swam it. “When you get to Aether I want you to be careful, okay?” He spoke as he climbed into the boat, reaching out to take the bag from him. “Miss Wicke is helpful, but she is also being watched by my mom, so you have to be careful with what you say to her if you’re not in private. Honestly even if you’re in private I’d be careful, God knows Lusamine probably has it set up to have spies around everywhere.”

“She isn’t messing around, I know.” softly he leaned over, cupped his face and kissed him. “Be careful getting Null out of there, and maybe if you see Miss Wicke you can talk to her or give her a letter. Or just something.”

“Babe,” a shiver ran down his spine, “I don’t think I’ll have enough time to sit down and have a meeting with her, or even to pass a letter.”

“I...okay.” and he’s nodding, giving him one last kiss before watching him lower the boat down to the water, release it, and begin to row off. Raising a hand he waved him off, feeling his heart break and dread swallow him whole as he started back across the deck, only to be stopped by two grunts at the door.

“Where’s your little boyfriend going?”

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“We saw you leave with Gladion, now it’s just you. If we go up on deck are we going to find him?” Of course no path did run that smoothly, clearing his throat he gave a nonchalant shrug, not letting any sign of fear cross his features. “Tell us!”

“I mean, I’m not his keeper, and I don’t have to spend every second with him. I was just coming back to the room that’s all.” Moving past the grunt he felt a hand on his shoulder before being shoved up against the wall, a bit of air leaving him in the form of an ‘oof’.

“Listen to me, you’re going to tell us where Gladion went or we’re going to take you to Guzma ourselves, and I’m sure he’ll have quite a thing to do with you, ‘specially if Gladion isn’t on deck.” He swallowed but stayed firm. Instead he was peeled from the wall and pushed towards Guzma’s room with surprising force, and this was the first time he saw the captain’s quarters.

It wasn’t large, but it was larger than any other room on the ship, a wall of windows showing off the ocean and Ilima was grateful Gladion had gone in the other direction. There was a desk that looked used, covered in maps and papers and some had ink spilled over it, but otherwise Ilima was too far away to discern what any of them were. “Boss!” That snapped his attention from taking in any more of the room, causing his head to turn and take in the sight of Guzma flopped back in bed, arm tucked behind his head and an arched brow as he took in the situation. “We got ourselves a traitor here.”

“What do ya mean?”

“We found this freak coming down after leavin’ Gladion.”

“...So?”

“He just seems suspicious.” and it’s a huff. “‘Specially ‘cause Gladion isn’t up there anymore.”

That seemed to catch Guzma’s attention, causing him to unfold from his bed and crossing to him, “what are you two planning, huh?” Gruff, yes, but not that intimidating.

Shoulders raised in a simple shrug, “see, what they fail to tell you, Guzma, is that they didn’t actually check to see whether or not Gladion was actually on deck, they simply thought it would be smart to bring me straight to you. I never said anything except that I simply wanted to go to my room, these two thought they’d be tough.” That made Guzma pause and fold his arms over his chest, seemingly intrigued by what Ilima had to say, out of the corner of his eyes he could see the grunts starting to get worried about the fact that their plan had just been ruined royally by one statement.

Turning his attention back to the grunts he let out a snort like noise, “So ya didn’t even bother t’ check? Go do that first, dummies, ‘fore ya bring Ilima to me calling him a traitor.”

Hurriedly the grunts made there way from the room and up onto the deck, leaving the doors open and Ilima could hear them squawking about Gladion being nowhere in sight. “I guess he left,” Ilima spoke calmly, looking over his shoulder with a shrug. “I guess I proved the point that I’m not his keeper.”

Before he could realize what was going to happen he felt the brute force on his face and his body crumpling under the weight of Guzma’s fist. “Shut your mouth,” he snapped as he cracked his knuckles, “less it’s about where Gladion went.” He refuse to talk, even when he was pushed while down, skittering across the floor. “If you won’t talk we’ll just have to turn you over to Lusamine instead, and she’ll make you talk.”

\---

He didn’t know how time passed, his head swam with a headache, his stomach rumbled with hunger, and for the first time he was genuinely afraid that he was going to die. He wasn’t, though, going to turn in Gladion. He couldn’t do that. So for however long he was allowed to Ilima swam in and out of consciousness for brief moments, sometimes when he came to a grunt would kick him in the gut and knock him back out as pain ripped through his gut and through his aching bones. Letting out a soft groan he then closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep once more.

That is until he was being yanked up, whimpering as he was pulled around, and a bowl shoved into his hands. “Eat. Guzma’s orders.” Opening his eyes slowly he allowed them to adjust to the darkness of the below deck he had originally hidden in, gaze drawn down by the scent of spicy food before quickly digging in. It wasn’t tasty, not by any means, but the lack of food over the past few days made it taste delicious beyond what he had expected. Looking up at the Grunt that had shoved the bowl in his hand he swallowed at the sight of the menacing grin over his lips. “Come on, up on deck. Now.”

Stumbling up the stairs Ilima took in the sight first directly around him and then beyond. On the deck the entire crew was almost waiting for him, circling him with the same sort of grin, striking fear into him as he realized that this could go so many different ways and he wasn’t sure what they were planning. Beyond that, though, he saw that they were inside the high white and gold walls of Aether, the water calm around them, but the noise that hit his ears loud, but not as loud as the Hau’oli port. This felt strange, and he was about to begin panicking again, but Guzma split the crew in half as he stepped through, hands on his hips and taking him in. “You look like shit, good thing we’re going to a really nice place, maybe they’ll give you a bath before your punishment.”

The words were heavy on his ears, the laughter of the crew caused his ear drums to beat, not helping his headache. Before he could attempt to protest Guzma pulled him up and guided him none too kindly towards the plank that had been placed as the walk on and off the ship. “Have some fun tonight, boys, we’re making it big!” Cheers, but Ilima wondered what that meant, surely he was worth nothing to Lusamine, she didn’t even know who he was. Logically nothing made sense right now, but then again he wasn’t entirely sure Guzma or the crew of the Skull had ever made sense.

For now, though, he realized the best plan would be to lay low, allow them to toss him around, because the more distraction he provided the more time he gave Gladion to do whatever he needed to save the pokemon and get out of there. Besides now that he was in the city once his eyes adjusted he could take it in, which wasn’t a bad thing, not for a plan like this.

The port opened into an open air market, but much like the port there was not that much business going on here. Had Aether really fallen on such hard times? From everything Ilima had heard the nation had become a force to be reckoned with, though never acting without very good reason, but that had been under Prime Minister Mohn’s dealings, and now that Lusamine was in charge Ilima wondered if she was neglecting her people in lieu of wanting to find Gladion. While he wanted to feel sympathy for her, knowing she had lost both husband and son rather quickly after one another, he remembered how vile she was at her core and suddenly any sympathy he had had vanished.

As they crossed through the market Ilima took in that most of the stalls were for aesthetic aspects of a person’s life the further they got in, with food stalls interspersed which gave a subtle spice scent to an otherwise mostly clean and crisp scent with a bit of water from how close they were to the water. The homes here were tall, all white as he had expected, and golden highlights. Aether, he had learned from photos, was very attached and strict on the use of gold and white in their whole appearance, though it seemed the people were able to get away with a more flavorful array of colors. Women and men wore all sorts of colors, though he noticed that in a direct contrast to the rest of the city they wore a lot of black. 

It didn’t take long for Guzma to decide he was falling behind and tug him up with him, causing a squeak and several people to look up in surprise at how rough he was. It didn’t seem to bother the captain and he kept walking, grumbling about how this was ridiculous.

_Good._

\---

The place that they stopped at was not what Ilima was expecting, he almost wanted it to be larger. It was, of course, large with two stories and made of white stone. Something that caught him off guard as well was that the details were not gold, this building had black detailing to it which also caught him off guard. Yet none of this seemed to stop Guzma as he pushed over the gates and pulled Ilima through, and as almost if on time the front door opened and a woman in her mid to late twenties stepped through. Her hair was swooped up in a cute style, and the purple color was lovely against her pale complexion and the white and gold dress she wore. Thankfully Ilima had been given enough detail that he instantly knew that this woman was Miss Wicke, his saving grace.

“Guzma,” she greeted before then gasping, “oh, what are you doing to that poor girl?” Flinching back Ilima felt his entire reality snap back into check, taking in Wicke in terror that she had figured it out so quickly.

“Girl? This ain’t a girl, but he acts like one.” And then he was being pushed towards Wicke, desperate for her to be on his side. She caught him and stared at him with such shock that he wasn’t sure what she was thinking. “Anyways, Gladion ran away, took our dingy, so I brought the next best thing, his butt boy.”

That seemed to ignite something behind kind eyes, and instantly her grip tightened. “Oh dear, well, Lusamine won’t be happy but for now let’s get this one cleaned up. Surely you know your way around, Faba will help you if not. In the meantime I’ll take this one with me.” Guzma waved her off and began to saunter away, and Ilima had never felt so grateful. “Get him cleaned up and whatnot so he looks presentable for Lusamine.”

Despite the comfort that he clung to there was still a bit of fear that Wicke was not as she appeared right here and now, but as soon as they were apart from Guzma she stopped, stroking his hair out of his face as a mother would a child. “Gladion told me you’d be coming.” So he had managed to get into contact with her, “he was rushed, but he’s safe right now, waiting near the port. You seem to be doing much worse than him right now,” Ilima couldn’t help but nod slowly, willing his head to stop swimming as he did so. “Come now, let’s get you a bath and some warm food, okay?” Again another slow nod as Ilima allowed her to guide him through the halls. “You know, Gladion had plenty of good things to say about you, but that’s a story for another time. We have to be careful about what we say and where we say it.”

Lusamine had spies everywhere, the words rung through Ilima’s mind as he listened, nodding in agreement. “I know, I know.” The room she had led him to, he realized, was a large bathroom, much larger than what he had grown up with but it was still very reminiscent of it - a large tub that was actually built into the floor caught Ilima’s eye first, a desire to bath overwhelming, but after he took in the rest of it - an ornate vanity with a large mirror and for the first time since leaving Hau’oli he got a good look at himself.

He had lost weight, that was the first thing he noticed about himself, his hair had grown back out, and he was in desperate need of cutting it once more. He could see why Wicke would think that he was a female. “Can I ask a favor?”

“Depending on what it is.”  
“Can you, once I’ve bathed, cut my hair for me?”

Wicke paused, but smiled, “of course. I’ll leave you to your bath, for now.”

Drawing the hot water he undressed himself, taking in the form in the mirror once more, running a hand over his body. He had certainly changed, though he retained the thin form he had always had. The most decorated part of him, he noticed, was the bruises he had gotten from Guzma and the crew, but the longer he observed those the more knotted his stomach grew. Swallowing he then lowered himself into the water, soaking in the warmth and feeling how it worked his aches out as if it was the greatest massage in the world. He could live in this bath were he allowed, but there were things to be done and things that he needed to focus on more than his own health.

Wrapping the towel around him he smiled as Wicke came in with a small man in tow, “I didn’t feel comfortable cutting your hair, but I brought in someone who would be.”

\---

Once his hair was cut and he had been dressed in clean clothes he knew it was time for him to meet Lusamine, despite not wanting to and not knowing what to expect. She had requested they meet in the garden, which was at the top level of the house they were in, and once he stepped in he could see a plethora of pokemon roaming around. It was like a private pokemon sanctuary and he couldn’t help but be in awe of it.

“You must be Ilima.”

The voice was something he was not expecting, either, and turning he saw that the woman was a taller, female, version of Gladion. Her hair was long and styled but was the same blond and her eyes were a piercing green that nailed him to his spot. She walked with poise, followed by a girl that had to be Lillie.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” He made sure his voice was free of any waiver, he wasn’t afraid of her, there was only so much that she could do to him physically with so many witnesses. Besides if she knew anything about him she would know that he would, potentially, be good bait to bring Gladion back in. Perhaps that was reading into it too much with him, but there was part of Ilima that hoped he would want to come back and save him. The more logical part, of course, reminded the dreamer how stupid of an idea that was, which ultimately won out. “If you’re looking for Gladion, I can honestly say I have no more information on where he went than you do.”

Lusamine’s lips pressed into a tight line and she made her way over to him in a few long strides, hand coming up to cup his face. “You’re tense...you wouldn’t be lying to me, now would you?” Sickeningly sweet he wanted to shudder at her tone. “Guzma has told me that my son has grown rather fond of you, taking you into his bed while on his ship?” Swallowing he nodded realizing that there was no reason to lie. “Disgusting.” Narrowing her eyes she dropped her hand and stepped away. “Now, you are certainly not my son, but I would be pleased to have you as a guest until he returned.”

“Oh, no, I have family that I must be returning to.”

“That was not a negotiable statement, Ilima.” Prisoner. That’s what she had meant by that, she was keeping him as prisoner and bait until Gladion bit and came back, and he hoped that he would never take that bait. Ilima could live here, Ilima could make do until he was able to figure out a way out of Aether on his own and then he’d find a way home before reaching out to find Gladion. “Now, I’m sure you’ve heard of Lillie, she and Gladion were rather close until he abandoned her.”

Lillie winced behind her mother and averted her gaze rather quickly, refusing to look back upon the situation, which broke his heart. If only Lillie knew how horrible Gladion felt about that, if only she knew the plan they were concocting to get her out of here this time. “Yes, I have.” Soft response and vague enough that he gave nothing away quite yet he refused to take his gaze from the younger sibling.

“Good, she’ll be your companion, she’s been rather lonely here, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Does Ilima here satisfy your needs?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“Good, I’ll leave you two to get to know one another. I have things to attend to.”

Perfect. Once Lusamine sauntered off Ilima turned back to Lillie, “we need to speak, in private. Do you know of somewhere?” She nodded and quietly led him towards a corner of the gardens, big green eyes looking at him almost desperately. “Your brother is in Aether, but I can’t tell you where. Wicke may be able to, but we’re going to get you out of here.”

“You can’t.”

“I can, we can. We planned this out when we learned we were coming here. Please, you have no reason to not trust me. Wicke is also in on the plan so we’re going to do it tonight because neither you nor your brother can hesitate on this chance to leave.”

\---

Dinner had gone off without a hitch, small talk was something Ilima had learned to play through with a smile and a nod, learned how to seem interested without really being so all on his many dates that his mother had set him up on. Now it had come in handy while trying to keep Lillie calm and fooling Lusamine into thinking nothing was going on.

As he entered his guest room - a desk, bed, and small seating area made up this expansive room making it seem dull and unwelcoming - he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All he had to do was pretend to crawl into bed, make it through the two rounds of guards, and then Miss Wicke was going to come get him once she helped Lillie out of the building and towards the port. Thinking about it he pulled out the balls from his bag and released his pokemon, stroking the yungoos’ head and then grabbing some paper for the smeargle to paint upon if he felt like it. “I’m sorry I haven’t let you two out as much as I would like, I promise when all of this is over you won’t have to see the inside of a pokeball unless it’s for your safety.” neither seemed to mind as they hunkered down around him, pressing in for hugs, wrapping around him as he did for them as well, soaking it in.

The next thing he knew was opening his eyes at the gentle knocking on the door followed by the handle turning and big light green eyes framed by pink glasses catching in the light. Realizing he must have fallen asleep against his pokemon he jolted awake, causing his yungoos to fall off his lap and scramble to get up, smeargle hopping up ready for a fight as well. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Wicke whispered, covering her mouth when she realized she had been a bit too loud. Ilima waved her off and instantly grabbed the ultra balls, returning them to safety and hooking them onto his belt this time, not knowing if they would be needed soon or not. “Lilie is already on the boat, she was too nervous to go without anyone so I walked her to the port.”

“They haven’t begun to leave yet, have they?”

“No, Gladion mentioned not having secured a boat yet, but he had his eye on one.” A pause, “I didn’t realize he had become much of a sailor over the years,” in that moment he realized Wicke seemed upset over them both leaving, but not in a dangerous way, more like a mother who was realizing her nest was going to be empty after today. Reaching over Ilima took her shoulder in his hand and gave it a squeeze, which she covered his hand with hers, nodding. “I believe he’s going to go for something small and fast, meaning we should hurry.”

Getting out of the home was easier than he had thought, they literally walked out the front door. “Did you bring Lillie this way, too?”

“No, there’s a difference between you and her. She’s Lusamine’s daughter and so we had to be a bit more sneaky, with you the only draw you have is that Gladion would likely come back to you. The boy doesn’t love half heartedly, but other than that you have no appeal to her whatsoever. It’s a bit easier to walk out the front door with you.”

That made sense, he realized. Yes, he was a connection to her son, but he wasn’t him and Lusamine knew nothing about him so of course she’d have no interest in him. She might, though, when she learned that he had been the reason that her daughter had been able to make it out of her grasp as well. Sadly for her Ilima was positive she’d never get a chance to exact revenge on him because soon enough he’d be sailing the sea with Gladion.

“Do you remember how to get to the port?” A pause as he tried to remember the path Guzma had dragged him up earlier that day. Surely it couldn’t be that hard, most paths did, in the end, lead to the sea as it was the main form of transportation away.

“I can figure it out. Thank you, sincerely, for everything you done for this, and them, Miss Wicke.”

Before Ilima could say anything she wrapped around him in a tight hug, “anything for their safety, take care of them for me, please.”

Nodding he gave her one last squeeze before pulling himself free and starting down the street. He was sure he could find the port so long as he found that market, or something that looked similar to it. Unfortunately in the dark of night the stalls all closed up and tucked away, making the each street just like the other, and so he found himself wandering and second guessing, but he kept darting down streets in the opposite direction he had come from until the smell of water grew strong enough that he knew he was close, following the masts of the ships now until he came out of the mouth of the alley, panting and aching once more. Placing his hands on his knees he sucked in air, allowing his lungs a minute to rest before crossing to the edge, scanning for the sight of any boat that was preparing to set sail.

When he saw nothing he raised his eyes, looking around and that’s when he saw it. It was a small boat, hard to see with how far away it had already gotten, but the sail that had come down that was white with the golden symbol of Aether told him everything he needed to know. Gladion had stolen a boat and that was him and Lillie leaving.

Ilima was left alone in Aether to face Lusamine, but what was worse was the way he felt his heart shatter at the idea of Gladion leaving him like this. He knew he had told him to take care of himself, but he had hoped that Gladion would have waited.

Taking a deep breath he turned on his heel and pulled himself together to face whatever was coming his way in Aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you have it - The story of the Sea. Obviously this series isn't over and I plan on writing another one, but before I get to that sequel I'm going to go back to my other fics and work on those.
> 
> Honestly if you subscribed - thank you, if you enjoyed this series so far, thank you so much. I hope the other ones are as enjoyable!


End file.
